<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aren’t You Glad I Found You? by Monsieur_Grenouille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623351">Aren’t You Glad I Found You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille'>Monsieur_Grenouille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Patrick Stump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers meet in the rain on a dark and cold night. Guess what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aren’t You Glad I Found You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, the guilt of still receiving Easter gifts in the mail because no one in your family knows you’re actually Jewish. Along with those “He is risen” things, what’s up with that? Why weren’t people annoyed that this celebrity faked his death? He got enough attention as is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey... Kiddo?” Pete crashed down on the couch, inching towards Patrick. Patrick whimpered and turned away. Pete sighed. “Please don’t be difficult, Patrick.” </p>
<p>Patrick growled at him, “I hate you.” He nipped at the sleeves of the hockey jersey Pete had handed him. He just wanted to go home. He didn’t care whether Pete was attractive or not. The guy was a 22 year old who found a 17 year old on the street and decided to take him home like a lost puppy. It’s not like Patrick was going anywhere, right? It’s not like he had a family to get to. </p>
<p>Pete took a blanket off of the ottoman and draped it around Patrick’s shoulders. “Do you want me to call your parents and tell them where you are?” He scooted really close to the younger boy. Patrick shifted his position, trying to find the least submissive way to sit. The fireplace flickered next to them, illuminating Pete’s calm but mysterious house.</p>
<p>“I’m not scared of you,” he said. </p>
<p>Pete smiled, “That’s good. I didn’t want to scare you anyway. Do you want me to call your parents? They’re probably worried about you.”</p>
<p>Patrick cocked his eyebrow. “What will you tell them?”</p>
<p>Pete shrugged. The rest of the house was dark, and the firelight made Pete’s skin glow. He looked kinda hot, but that was the least important thing right then. “I’d just tell them that I found you standing alone in the rain late at night and decided to help you out. I’d tell them you were hesitant, so they know you knew better than to talk to strangers, but I’ll also tell them you threatened to pepper spray me. You’re really responsible, you know.”</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. “I’m just doing what I was told.”</p>
<p>“Still,” Pete murmured, “You’re pretty darn adultish, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“N-No. I’m just a kid. Next week I’m going to be an adult, though.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward. “I’m so scared to be an adult because then I’m legal age and–“</p>
<p>“What does legal age have to do with you?” Pete put his hand on Patrick’s back, trying to comfort him. He crept his hand up to the boy’s shoulder. His fingers glossed over a strap of some kind. He retreated his hand. “You’re–“</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Patrick yelled, “Don’t think about it!” He buried his face in his hands. “I wasn’t born male. So what? It shouldn’t matter to you since you won’t know me after my parents pick me up.”</p>
<p>Pete stood up and paced back and forth. “I’m so sorry. I probably came off to you as creepy. I didn’t mean to violate you and if I did, please tell me.” His eyes were wide and slightly crazy. Patrick sat patiently on the couch and noticed how Pete would never have said that if Patrick was cis. It didn’t bother him though. Pete was kind of cute when he was venting.</p>
<p>“Pete, calm down and just let me call my parents.” He wrapped himself further into the blanket. “You’ve been a wonderful stranger. No matter how many times I asked myself if I’d make it through tonight, you’ve been very good to me. The blanket, the jersey, the fire, and offering to call my parents for me. You were amazing through it all. It only started to bother you when you felt my binder.” </p>
<p>Pete took a deep breath. He kept his arms at his sides and stared at the ceiling. “He/him or they/them?” </p>
<p>“He/him.” </p>
<p>“And I should call you Patrick.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Stop asking stupid questions and do what you think is right.” Patrick bit his lip and held a pillow in his lap. “Although I <em>will</em> have you know that people find trans boys really hot. There’s something about us... I think it’s the fine facial features. Do you agree?” </p>
<p>Pete turned to look at him. “I can’t say yes or no.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Patrick cocked his head to the side. </p>
<p>Pete stepped backwards. “I’m five years older than you. You’re also underage, and–“ </p>
<p>Patrick pouted. He felt different all the sudden. Now that Pete knew what to expect, he didn’t feel so negative about anything. Plus, he was alone in a fire lit cabin with a hot stranger after a rainstorm. He was young and hormonal, and the guy had been flirting with him. Now that all secrets were gone, there was no holding back. “You didn’t seem to care a little bit ago,” he said. </p>
<p>Pete rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. That was playful flirting.” </p>
<p>“If you don’t want me cos I’m a tranny, that’s okay. It’s not for everyone.” Patrick reached up to touch his lips. He knew boys love it when he did that. The only difference between now and then was that people used to call him a thot. Now, they call him an obedient pet. </p>
<p>Pete was falling weak to Patrick’s games. “I-I... I guess one week isn’t that much of a difference.” </p>
<p>“No it’s not. C’mere, Pete. Just for a little bit. We’re strangers, so it makes it less uncomfortable.” Patrick cracked a smile and reached for Pete with grabby hands. Pete chuckled and walked over. </p>
<p>“You’re a real thot. You, Patrick Stump, are a thot.” He sat down and brushed a kiss against the boy’s cheek. </p>
<p>Patrick gave him a smooth kiss. No tongue, so just enough to tease. “Am I good?” </p>
<p>Pete snuck his hand underneath Patrick’s newsboy cap. “You’re really good. You got me, a responsible adult with morals, to do this. It’s almost as if you set this up.” </p>
<p>Patrick smiled and roped him into another kiss. “Not many people know I’m trans, so I like to make it count when I tell someone. I don’t care how responsible or how adult you are. A secret is a secret.” He nipped at Pete’s jaw. Pete whined and nuzzled against his lover. Patrick took that as a good thing. “You like?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes I like.” Pete tried to kiss the teenager’s neck, but Patrick backed away. </p>
<p>“No, honey, this is about you. None of it’s about me. Relax.” He pushed Pete onto his back and straddled him. Pete whimpered and struggled, but Patrick breathed in his ear, “Relax.” </p>
<p>“B-But–“ </p>
<p>“No. Let me calm your nerves. You wanna be loved by a trans boy? Let him love you.” Patrick laughed softly and cleared hair from Pete’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, you know.” </p>
<p>“So’re you. Reach into that drawer behind you. There should be some supplies...”</p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p>Patrick was laying down next to Pete on the sofa, panting softly. “That was... That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life,” he admitted. </p>
<p>Pete chuckled, “Y-Yeah. I think it really took me by surprise.” </p>
<p>Patrick turned on his side to face Pete. “We still need to call my parents.” </p>
<p>“Oh, god, right,” Pete turned his head and leaned in for a kiss. The blanket covered them perfectly, and it looked like a movie scene. Patrick had taken off his binder for it, but Pete didn’t draw any attention to it unless Patrick made it obvious he wanted it. </p>
<p>“I loved this. Thank you so much.” </p>
<p>Pete sighed contentedly. “That’s about the fifth time you’ve said that in the past ten minutes.” </p>
<p>“No, I mean it. I loved it. It felt different and I want this to be normal between us. I’m sorry for being cold at the start and I’m sorry for lying about my age–“ </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait... how old are you?” Pete sat up as the shock of panic zipped through his chest. </p>
<p>Patrick kissed his neck. “I’m 17, but there’s still 6 weeks until I’m eighteen. Not one week.”</p>
<p>Pete relaxed again. “Okay, okay. Okay, so... you still want this to be regular?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll tell my mom you’re my English tutor.” </p>
<p>Pete rose his eyebrows. “That was quick. Um, what’s your schedule?” </p>
<p>“Free on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Patrick stared at the ceiling with his lover and intertwined their fingers. Pete snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“I guess we’ll meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We might learn a lot about each other. Hey, aren’t you glad I found you?” </p>
<p>Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Go get dressed; I gotta call my mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clean comments...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>